


Guardian Angel

by Destielshipper100



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prophet!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielshipper100/pseuds/Destielshipper100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is assigned to watch over the prophet Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was given to me by my new friend Danny Iero. Sad ending, don't hate me.

"Gabriel. A new prophet has been born, Sam Winchester. You must protect him, watch over him and make sure nothing bad happens to him." God said to his son.   
"Yes Father. I will spend the rest of his life watching over him." 

"Dean! What are you doing?!" Sam asked. He had just turned 12, Dean was 16.   
"Sam, leave me alone."   
"Dean! I saw an angel watching me!"   
"That's impossible. Angels aren't real." 

"How is Sam doing?" God asked Gabriel.   
"He's doing well. He actually saw me the other day."   
"Oh, well. It was bound to happen." 

"Gah! Help!" Sam shouted. E was being bullied by kids at school, they had recently moved to physical bullying.   
Gabriel could here Sam calling for help.  
'Oh no!' He thought as he went down to earth to help Sam.   
"Hey! Leave the boy alone!" Gabriel shouted to the group of kids.   
"What are you gonna do about it." The leader of the group asked. Almost immediately Gabriel's eyes started glowing.  
"What the heck?!" The kid shouted.  
"Don't mess with an angel." He said. The group of bullies ran away.  
"I knew it! I knew angels were real!" Sam shouted, hugging his guardian angel.   
"Yes. Angels are real. I'm the angel that watches over you. You're special Sam. A prophet. We have to make sure you are safe." 

"Hey Dean." Sam, now 22, said.   
"Heya Sammy." They hadn't seen each other since Sam left for college.   
"For the millionth time, it's Sam." He said annoyed.   
"Whatever. Who's the guy in the picture?" Dean asked, grabbing the one of Sam and Gabriel.  
"Oh, that's Gabriel, my boyfriend." He said the last two words so that they were barely heard.   
"Who?"   
"My boyfriend." Sam said, looking at the floor. When Sam turned 20, Gabriel came and visited. They had talked for a long time and by the end of the night he was Sams guardian angel, and boyfriend.   
"Oh. So your guardian angel is now your boyfriend. Wow." Dean said laughing.   
"Shut up. A long time ago he told me he had to watch over me because I'm a prophet." As Sam said this, Gabriel walked into the room.   
"Hey Sam. Who's this?" He asked looking at Dean.  
"My brother, Dean this is Gabriel. Gabriel, Dean." Both men shook hands.   
"I've been watching over Sam for his whole life. I'm an angel." Have said. Sam, Dean, and Gabe spent the rest of the night talking about how their lives have been the last few years.   
"So, let me get this right. Sam is one of the only people who can read those tablet things? And you have to protect him from demons and 'bad' angels?" Dean asked.  
"That's right." Gabe said. He grabbed Sams hand and then kissed him on the cheek.   
"I never thought I'd see the day where my brother get's kissed by an angel."   
Gabe continued to protect Sam for many years to come.   
"Sam, Dean. Go!" Gabriel shouted. His brother, Lucifer had showed up and was prepared to kill both of the brothers.  
"Gabe?"   
"I'll be fine Sam." He started to walk towards Lucifer.  
"Lucifer, you're my brother, and I love you, but you're a great big bag of dicks." The both of them continued to fight for a few minutes. Eventually, Gabriel had made a copy of himself to trick Lucifer, but he figured it out. He turned around and stabbed the real Gabriel.   
"No!" Sam shouted, he ran in the room to see Gabriel laying on the floor, angel wing shaped burns on the floor.   
"Gabriel." Sam sobbed, leaning over the angels body. "I love you, and I'm so sorry."


End file.
